Expect The Unexpected
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: Two rangers walk into a bar, one after a nasty divorce, the other is depressed after losing powers...again. What will happen? Chaos of course. This story is screwed up, but funny and new. I bet you wouldn't see this coming. Alcohol sexual references.
1. Two Rangers Walk Into A Bar

**Expect The Unexpected**

**Chapter One: Two Rangers Walk Into A Bar…**

**Note: **_Maybe I've had one too many pain pills but this story was begging me to write it. It is different, it is new, it is a first on this site and dag nabbit it was bugging me so here we go. Something very twisted and would make Zordon groan at the ranger's actions._

Tommy Oliver was having a bad day. He had just lost another set of powers after defeating a human dinosaur hell

bent on turning Earth into a permanent version of Jurassic Park. Tommy should be happy; at least he has his

Zeonizers. The Earth is safe, he has his health, he got his friend Anton Mercer back, he should be on top of the world.

Unfortunately he was sitting in a bar drinking away the pain of losing another set of powers. "Barkeep, another

please!" Tommy yelled across the bar waiting for the bartender to bring him number five.

Without warning a woman in a yellow t-shirt, black leather jacket, blonde hair, and tight jeans sat down beside him.

"Barkeep! Whiskey!" The woman yelled over the crowd. Tommy knew that voice. It was one that commanded

respect, and one you don't want to mess with. The voice belonged to one Taylor Myers. Tommy was surprised when

she told the barkeep she was keeping the bottle but with his nerve gone he decided to talk to her. "Fancy seeing you

here," Tommy told her taking another swig of his Sam Adams. "Like you care," Taylor said back taking her third shot

and refilling his glass. "Well I figured you'd be at home in Silver Hills. Not here in Reefside in a bar no less," Tommy

retorted taking another drink. "I moved here. Farther away from my ex-husband the better. Insufferable man he is,"

Taylor told him before throwing back number five. "Mind if I join you?" Tommy asked her with an eyebrow cocked.

Tommy got his answer when the barkeeper brought over another glass and put it in front of Taylor. Taylor filled up the

glass and sat it in front of Tommy before turning to him and toasting. "To us…" She said loudly before leaning in and

whispering the rest in his ear. "…The loneliest and sexiest Power Rangers alive," Taylor said seductively before pulling

back and allowing both of them to down their drink.

An hour and a hell of a lot of Whiskey later the two were ready to leave. Tommy knowing he was going to get drunk

decided it best to rent a motel room in a building beside the bar. He and Taylor after about ten minutes of walking and

five trying to get the key in the door went into the hotel room together.

The next morning Tommy woke up with the feeling of a naked woman asleep on top of him. Thinking it was a dream

he reached down grabbing the bare posterior of the woman on top of him, one cheek in each hand. Tommy's eyes

widened as he heard a moan and realized what had happened. Only one thought at that time went through Tommy's

head; "She's going to kill me," Sure enough when Taylor woke up Tommy was chased from the hotel room with only

his jeans in his hands as he ran to his car naked. As fate would have it Taylor had one piece of clothing on when she

came out to give chase…Tommy's oversized t-shirt. Tommy heard the beer bottle break right behind him and knew if

she caught him they would be planning his funeral. So he quickly got in his car and headed home.

When Taylor got back to the room she got dressed. As she looked around the room she noticed there was no

condom. She was getting concerned so she decided to look more thoroughly in trash cans, sinks, the bathroom, she

even looked in the refrigerator. Finally she went back to the bed and slowly sat down as realization hit her. She had

sex with Tommy Oliver, without protection.

**Note: **_Maybe I took too much IBProfen when I thought of this story and wrote chapter one but I guess I got another short story to write on. It won't be long but I hope to make it interesting._


	2. Painful Bliss

**Chapter Two- Painful Bliss**

**Note: **_This is the second chapter of this rather interesting story. In this one, things get a little…interesting. I hear all of you. "Like the last chapter wasn't interesting". Well this time more than just Tommy gets scared._

It was a Sunday afternoon in Reefside. Tommy, his brother David Trueheart, Jason Scott, Joseph Dickson, Adam Park, and Rocky

DeSantos were coming out of the woods after a weekend camping trip. It was always relaxing when some of the old gang could

come out for the weekend; David could come out from the reservation, or when Joe could come out from wherever he lived. He

had never specified a place to Tommy only that he lived 'Out of Town' as it was put to Tommy. No matter where he was from he

was good company. The six males would hike through the woods, spar, do katas, talk about their past, David would tell stories

around a fire, and Joe would bring his guitar and they would sing while they drank all their cares away. It was a group that would

raise eyebrows with their attire, Adam and Joe would wear black or green, Jason would wear black or red, Rocky would wear red

or blue, and Tommy would wear green, white, red, or black depending on the company he was holding. David had no color

affiliation but was privy to brown and white. However before they could get into Tommy's house the bottom dropped out of the sky

and the hard cold rain came down.

When they finally got on Tommy's porch the group was soaked from the rain and tired from running back to the porch. "I swear

one day I'm going to learn how to control all the weather around me," Dickson told the retired rangers. "I hear ya. You could be

like Storm from X-Men, only a guy," Rocky told Dickson back getting groans from his companions. "Well Rocky you already have

a super hero power," Dickson started as he took his shirt off and toweled out his hair. "Yea, the bottomless pit," Adam quipped

about Rocky's apatite getting a chorus of laughter all around. "X-Ray Vision. I could see some great looking women then," Rocky

put on the table. Then Kat would kick your ass from here to Australia and back," Jason put in causing Rocky to cringe. "And if you

ever looked at Aisha with those eyes I would make sure you never looked at another woman," Adam told his best friend while

pulling on a dry shirt. "I wouldn't have to do anything if you looked at Hayley," Jason told Rocky as he put his shoes over to dry by

the door. "Yea, Hayley would kick your ass herself," Tommy put in as he looked at the SUV that just pulled into his driveway.

Tommy had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about who it was and what she wanted while David just looked at his brother

sympathetically knowing he screwed up with another woman.

After a while everyone else had noticed the extra vehicle in the driveway and only Jason who was on the red only mission knew

who owned it. "Bro I hope to god you didn't piss her off. After Kim and Trini there has never been a ranger in history I have feared

more," Jason told his best friend while the others finally realized who was in the SUV. "Hey Jase, Tommy, we are going in the house

and uh…hide," Dickson said as he and the other males ran into the house, locking the dead bolt behind them.

After the others were in the house leaving Tommy and Jason the person in the SUV stepped out into the rain with her umbrella up.

There she stood, Tommy's biggest fear at this moment in his life. Taylor Earhardt, Tommy's one night stand. She didn't have her

normal confident swagger or her cocky attitude. But one thing Jason did notice that he knew the naturally oblivious Tommy didn't,

was the arm over Taylor's toned stomach. When Taylor got to the porch Tommy saw tears flooding Taylor's eyes. Tommy

immediately helped her onto the porch and onto the porch swing . By this time Jason was trying to open the door but having no

luck. When all seemed lost Jason spotted a cracked window and ran over to it. After he got there he opened the window and dove

head first into the house locking it from the inside.

When Jason turned around he saw the couch toppled over as a barrier between the three frightened men and the door. Jason just

shook his head, it was a woman without powers, she wouldn't break through a deadbolt. If only Kim was there with her camera.

Zack would never let those men live this moment down. "Guys what is to keep me from taking a picture of this and sending it to

Kim and Zack?" Jason called out getting an immediate response. "No chance in hell! I like the prospect of dieing better," Dickson

yelled standing up from behind the couch. "No doubt, she'd kill us with taunts and then they would show the pictures to their kids,"

Rocky spouted as he stood up. "Zack would shit if he knew his successor was hiding from a girl behind a deadbolt and a toppled

couch," Jason said causing Adam to stand up hanging his head. "Now guys let's do like the girls do in these situations," Jason said

getting looks from the guys until one spoke up. "Get in our night gowns, hug our stuffed animals, and gossip about our significant

other?" Dickson asked getting weird looks from the other guys. "No! Eavesdrop," Jason said motioning to the others to join him at

the door.

Meanwhile outside Taylor finally was able to talk. "Tommy remember that night we got drunk and…you know," Taylor started

playing with her hands. "The night you chased me out of the hotel room naked, and launched a beer bottle that hit like a bomb

behind me," Tommy answered getting a scary glare from Taylor that Tommy just countered with his award winning smile. Even

Taylor couldn't resist that smile. "Before that, you know, the sex," Taylor told Tommy as she got a worried look in return. "You

have been plotting all this time just to come kill me in front of the guys," Tommy responded with his eyes closed. Taylor gaped at

this; Tommy thought she was coming to hurt him. She figured it was time to set this oblivious boy strait. "Tommy, I'm not here to

hurt you. I'm here to tell you I'm pregnant," Taylor told Tommy as she put his hand on her still washboard stomach. Tommy opened

his eyes as wide as they could go before looking at Taylor, her stomach, then at Taylor again. "Pregnant with a baby," Tommy

asked causing Taylor to look at him disbelieving. "Yes, Tommy…with a baby," Taylor said nervously almost expecting Tommy to

kick her out in the rain. "My baby, I'm going to be a dad?" Tommy asked with a look that still had shock written all over it. "Yes

Tommy, you're going to be a dad," Taylor said quietly again waiting for the eruption that Eric would have given. "I'm going to be a

dad," Tommy muttered before it finally hit him. "I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad!" He finally yelled happily as he pulled

Taylor into a hug. This was the last thing she had expected. She knew from the few times she had met Tommy she knew he was a

nice guy, even friends with his ex who broke his heart in a cold letter and married his good friend Zack a couple years later.

However she didn't know anything about him. The next statement shocked her even more. "Move in with me," Tommy told her

making Taylor look at him funny. "Not as boyfriend, girlfriend and not in the same bed. I have three bedrooms in here. You get a

bedroom, I get a bedroom, and the baby gets a nursery," Tommy told her. Taylor looked skeptically not really trusting Tommy.

"Taylor our baby needs both parents living together. A family. I want a family. If you don't like it hear when the baby reaches three

months you can move, I'll understand," Tommy told her making her feel a little more at ease. At that point the door of the house

opened and the guys started coming out. "Taylor, if it would help at all I have a state of the art custom made crib, some stuffed baby

toys, and a changing table with fluffy strap that I will never need. They are yours. I can also help with any immediate needs including

financial. My bank account is infinite," Dickson told the woman who still wasn't convinced, but now very interested about this man

with the infinite bank account. "I could help move everything and get my company to get a discount to an add on for the house.

Make the baby a nice playroom," Jason said walking out behind Dickson. "Me and Adam painted our Dojo ourselves. We could

paint the nursery, and then the playroom," Rocky jumped into the conversation excitedly. "Yea, Kim and Aisha would definitely

help with baby clothes," Adam said coming out making Taylor's eyes widen. Taylor had heard through the vine about Kim and

Aisha's love for shopping and to tell the truth it scared her senseless; and since Zach had made it big as a record producer Kim flies

Aisha to L.A. on a private jet every few days to shop. But these were the friends of the man who have fathered her baby, all former

rangers who were chosen by the being who started the legacy, not some people that were appointed morphers by a government

company, or found it in some box …except David and Dickson. David was Tommy's brother, of course he could be trusted; she

didn't know how Dickson knew but something about him screams TRUST ME, TRUST ME NOW…I have cookies. Cole and

Princess Shayla could help her get to the bottom of him. That was it, she'd do it. She'd move in with Tommy. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll

move in," With that statement Tommy picked up Taylor like he had Kim all those years ago and spun her around once before

pulling her into another hug. "We're going to be parents," He said into her ear before looking at the guys who all wore smiles for the

ranger legend.

**Note: **_There is chapter two. Everyone expected Taylor pissy but no, I made her insecure about men. Maybe I'll address that next time. Taylor is going to be a snoopy woman; that should be fun. I know there are only 3 of you but you guys are my top reviewers on every story and I need to know if you want me to go back to Double Spacing on a consistant basis for all my stories. You need to tell me._


	3. Taylor's Nightmares

**Chapter Three: Taylor's Nightmare**

**Note:**_ This isn't as bad as it sounds…unless you're Taylor, Zack, and Tommy. So try to enjoy this and not to laugh at their pain too much._

Taylor and Tommy had moved to L.A to live with the Taylor Family while Jason and some other former teammates of Tommy,

Jason, and Taylor put in an add-on and some additional renovation Tommy's house. Taylor being four months pregnant now has

began to bond with Tommy. She could not believe how good he was to her even through her worst mood swings when she

expected him to yell back at her. The most surprising thing though has had to be Tommy's cooking. Taylor quickly found out that

Tommy is actually a decent cook. However there are two things that scared her; one of those things is the fact that she was

beginning to fall for Tommy. The thought of falling in love again scared her. The other thing that scares her is what she and Tommy

are about to do; go shopping with Aisha and Kim.

"Kim I'm Tired! I'm Pregnant and we've been walking around these stores for hours," Taylor whined tiredly as she sat on a nearby

bench, putting a protective hand over her baby bump. "Yea and besides, the cart's full," Tommy chimed in as he sat down and put

an arm around Taylor and pulled her closer to him. Taylor smiled as Tommy put his hand over the hand she had on her stomach. To

think, after that one night Taylor was planning to castrate him with a rusty steak knife. Now she was falling hard for Dr. Thomas

Oliver, world famous paleontologist/scientist turned high school science teacher who through one drunken night had brought her

happiness.

Right when Taylor and Tommy thought Kim would relent to their wishes to go home Aisha came back into the fold…with a second

cart. Taylor just let out a small pleading whimper at the most horrible site she had ever seen, another cart. Tommy kissed the top of

Taylor's head and rubbed her arm to calm her down which seemed to work. Then Tommy said something that really made Taylor

smile. "At least we are having a boy. No shopping," Tommy calmly whispered in Taylor's ear causing her to smile wide and look at

her bump. "Tommy I want to give it a try," Taylor told Tommy making him give her a look that clearly showed how oblivious he

was to her statement's meaning. "Tommy I want to give US a try. You and me as a couple," Taylor told Tommy softly as if to wait

for Tommy to leave. "Are you sure Taylor? I know you are still hurting from your divorce with Eric. Are you sure you're ready?"

Tommy told her in a calm, caring voice that Taylor had grown to love in such a short amount of time. "Tommy, you're not Eric. You

are a wonderful caring man who deserves a family. We have a child on the way, and I want the chance to be the woman in your life.

Even if it doesn't work, we can always say we tried," Taylor said forcing a small smile, and preparing for Tommy to run. "Taylor

you ARE the only woman in my life. You are a wonderful woman. I could never say that I didn't want to be with you. I just hope

that our son will be just like you. No matter what happened with Eric, you will be loved and treated like a wonderful wife and

mother while you are with me. The same woman I know you will be," Tommy told Taylor not noticing Kim and Aisha listening in

until the two looked up hearing an "Awww" coming from the two other women. Tommy and Taylor both blushed when they heard

this thinking Kim and Aisha were cooing over more little boy clothes. "That's why I fell in love with you in high school," Kim said to

Tommy as she looked at the couple. "Then why did you fall out of love with me?" Tommy retorted looking at Kim with a raised

eyebrow. "The sex was only average. You know you have this huge member but back then you didn't have a clue as to how to use

it," Kim said to him with a satisfied smile which made Tommy go nearly white. "Well I don't remember a lot about that night I do

remember how big he was which was about ten inches, and how good he was which was the best I have ever had. Now that

excellent meat is all mine," Taylor said coming to Tommy's defense with a smile. Unfortunately Tommy was very conservative and

was thoroughly embarrassed by the public exchange. Tommy's face quickly turned a shade of red not seen on him since the Forever

Red mission as he hid his face in his hands never wanting to show his face or hear girl talk again.

Two hours later Kim's van was as full as was Tommy's new car. Tommy's parents Thomas and Jan donated Tommy's old crib,

other than that everything was being bought new. Taylor's mother had bought and sent bottles and other smaller items when she

could but her father was still avoiding her since the divorce from the much favored military minded Eric Myers. Taylor's mother

despite being ordered by her husband not too has made arrangements to be in Reefeside the month before the baby is born to help

any way she can and informed her husband that if he did not get over his pride by the time the baby is born that she was leaving him.

That choosing their ex-son-in-law over their daughter was unforgivable in her mind and her husband was running out of time to fix

the situation. Taylor was having a hard time with that emotionally as well. She felt she was responsible for her parent's eventual

divorce.

After the group got back to the Taylor home Tommy decided to pay his new girlfriend a visit. When he got to the door he knocked

lightly causing Taylor to jump and wipe her eyes inside the room. "Come in," Taylor said with a fairly even voice. When Tommy

walked in he saw the red rimmed eyes Taylor was trying to hide from him by looking away. "Taylor what's wrong?" Tommy asked

Taylor as he walked in and sat on the bed beside her. "My parents, everything that has happened. Mom told dad that if he didn't

stop neglecting me because he likes Eric she was going to divorce him; that is if he doesn't stop neglecting me by the time the baby

is born. She already has the paper drawn up because she doesn't think he will stop the neglect and doesn't believe mom will follow

through with signing the papers. I know she will though. Everything is just wrong," Taylor told Tommy with as strong a voice as she

could muster. Tommy could tell she was being strong in front of him but had been crying before he had come in. Tommy just pulled

Taylor into a tight and secure hug rubbing her arms reassuringly. "Taylor you were in a bad relationship, you were strong enough to

get out of it. Your father obviously doesn't care about you or our child. Your mother is a good woman. She has tried to help

whenever she can. She will always be welcome at our house and can stay with us until she can get on her feet," Tommy told Taylor

with that calm, reassuring voice earning him a nod as she melted into his body. "What did I ever do without you?" Taylor asked with

a smile. "Went to the bar, got drunk, had sex with a very sexy Ex-Power Ranger, and now you're in the process of having his

baby," Tommy told her with a smile. "And that ranger was the best I have ever had, and hopefully I will never have anyone else,"

Taylor told him in a soft happy voice before leaning in and planting a soft passionate kiss on Tommy's lips.

**Note: **_Thanks to a young lady that has become like a little sister to me. You all know her as Arwennicole. She is a very talented writer and reading her stuff both on and not on has allowed me to learn the art of writing parental neglect. I now have a new dimension to my writing thanks to her. Thank you Nicole!_

**Note 2: **_Some of Taylor's worst fears have been shown and Tommy and Taylor are officially together. What does the future hold? Will Taylor's father change his ways? Who knows, I know I haven't decided yet._


	4. Our Humble Abode

**Chapter Four: Our Humble abode**

**Note: **_Tommy and Taylor finally get to see what their troublesome friends did to their house. Also Zack was busy last chapter with his part of the deal with the house so no fear there. Also Taylor gets one step closer to finding out who Joseph Dickson is. Snoopy women._

After a month at being in Los Angeles with Zack and Kim the couple of Taylor and Tommy were ready to come home. Once they

arrived outside in the driveway they noticed not much had changed to the house, as a matter of fact nothing had changed from the

front. Taylor was the first one into the back yard and then Tommy heard an 'Oh my god' from Taylor that the neighbors could hear.

Being Tommy he feared the worst but when he got around back his mouth dropped open until Zack came over and pushed it up.

"Tommy man, you'll catch flies," Zack said with a small hint of amusement. "Wha-how, I mean how much did this cost?" Tommy

asked stunned as he walked up the ramp to his new back porch that led into the new large family room complete with bar, pool

table, poker table, food table, fifty-six inch plasma HD television with a VCR/DVD combo, a mini fridge, and a giant futon couch,

leather recliner, and love seat.

After the inspection Tommy went through a new door only to realize it went to his kitchen. The kitchen also had a couple feet

added, several cabinets lining the walls, and a bar in the middle for cooking added much to Tommy's surprise. "Big kitchens are

golden my friend. More room the better cooking. Remember you're cooking for a family now," Dickson said patting his friend on

the back. Tommy just nodded knowing he was right and knowing he would have needed to renovate soon anyway. "Hey get your

ass in here to see me and Zack's surprise oh fearless one," Jason said pulling Tommy by his arm back into the game room and then

into the next room.

When the men opened the door Tommy and Taylor saw a beautiful nursery with a conjoint playroom. Taylor was close to tears.

The walls were blue with white clouds, there were angels sitting on some clouds with a harpsichord, and some even playing theirs. A

custom wooden changing board with a trash can built into the wall beside it was on the far side along with a closet and antique,

refinished toy chest that looked to be at least a hundred years old but in perfect condition. Taylor and Tommy were both

overwhelmed at everything their friends had done. They saw the balcony from Tommy's room on the outside but never expected the

house to be made twice as large as it was. Things were beginning to look up for the couple of Tommy Oliver and Taylor Earhardt.

Later that day Taylor was walking into the back yard when she heard a familiar voice coming from behind the big tree.

"Damn it Will this is suppose to be my vacation," The voice of Dickson came from behind the tree.

"_Well General Cruger threatened Kevin during another meeting, he even growled," The other voice said._

"Well maybe he has worms, Have Kevin give him a flee bath, and check him for mange, Kevin can personally Nooder him for all I

care. I just got back from a mission now I get vacation. They can deal for a few more days," Dickson told the man on the other end

causing the man to sigh.

"_Alright General, but if he starts to bite, Kevin may put him down," The man said to Dickson._

"Understood, Dickson out," Dickson replied before hanging up before walking from behind the tree and seeing a very pissed off,

and very pregnant Taylorstanding there tapping her foot.

"Hi Taylor," Dickson said in his normal friendly voice as he came from around the tree. "What branch?" Taylor asked in a voice that

clearly stated the man in front of her was in trouble. "Is this an interrogation?" Dickson asked now standing strait with his hands

behind his back and getting serious. "Maybe," She stated flatly looking him in the eyes. "General Joseph Dickson, serial number

BK-3941-Alpha," Dickson stated causing Taylor to raise an eyebrow. "So you _**ARE **_in the military. Why keep it hidden, I mean

I'm in the Air Force. Couldn't you tell me at least?" Taylor asked more disappointed than mad at this point. "It's complicated

Taylor. This is unlike anything you have ever dealt with. I come here to be with my friends and get away from war and politics,"

Dickson told her hopeful that Taylor would understand and let it go. "How could I not understand the military?" She asked ignoring

the hint. "You were a Power Ranger. Surely you have heard of The Black Knights," Dickson told Taylor getting a look of curiosity.

"You're a member of the Black Knights forces?" Taylor asked skeptically. "Did I say that? I have work to do on upgrading

Tommy's new teleporter. If you'll excuse me," Dickson told Taylor before he walked past her and into the house. Taylor just

watched Dickson go not knowing what to think of the man that just walked past her. He gave her a hint and then refused to confirm

the suspicion.

**Note: **_Leaving Taylor confused and giving her a big nursery. Their friends are too good to them. Wish I had friends like __that. Anyway, next chapter is Taylor and her mom._


	5. Mommy Dearest

**Chapter Five: Mommy Dearest**

**Note: **_Almost done with my Short Story "Expect The Unexpected". Wow, guess something good came from me getting my teeth pulled. People I have just a few chapters left and the ending I can tell you that you will never see coming. Everything will come crashing down for the Rangers, but my solution will shock you all._

Taylor was now at eight months. She was having trouble getting around and constantly blaming Tommy for her not being able to see

her feet anymore. Today however was a good day for Taylor, her mother was coming and Tommy was on the porch waiting on the

woman that gave birth to the soon-to-be mother of his child. While Taylor was excited her boyfriend was nervous. He was meeting

Taylor's mother for the first time and that scared him. He didn't do well meeting Kim's parents, no better when meeting Kat's

parents, he was even nervous to meet Hayley's mother; however Tommy didn't get any of their daughters pregnant while he was

drunk.

After a half an hour of waiting Tommy saw a red 2003 FORD Escort slowly making its way up the driveway. When the car came to

a halt Tommy decided it was time to greet the future grandmother of his son. While he was walking toward the car the drivers side

door opened allowing a woman that looked identical to Taylor except the fact she was a couple inches shorter and at least twenty

years older in a pair of jeans, a red sweater, and a pair of white low top tennis shows with yellow socks. When Tommy got to the

car the woman was pulling out her bags from the back seat before turning around and looking Tommy in the eye. "Mrs. Earhardt,

I'm Tommy Oliver, Taylor's boyfriend," Tommy introduced sticking out his hand. "Doctor Oliver, I hope you don't blow up my

daughter's home like you and Doctor Mercer did that island," Tommy's head bowed at the mention of the island explosion. Not the

encouraging beginning he was hoping for. "I'm only joking. Though the classification of the work you were doing does make one

wonder what you could do to make an island explode. As well as what a world renowned scientist and one of the hottest up and

coming paleontologist were doing on an island?" Taylor's mother asked while raising an eyebrow. "That's classified Mrs. Earhardt.

After the baby is born and we are officially family can I get Anton to give me permission to tell you what happened," Tommy told

Taylor's mother which made her look at him disbelieving. "Believe me, the story is well worth the wait," Tommy said giving Taylor's

mother his heart warming smile. "Well we should get going, I want a full tour and to see my daughter," Taylor's mother told Tommy

eagerly. "I will be honored to give you a full tour Mrs. Earhardt," Tommy told her as he took her bags. "Thank you Thomas, and

please call me Jane," Mrs. Earhardt told Tommy before heading for the door with Tommy not far behind with her bags.

When they were inside Tommy began the tour. She was amazed at the job that was done on the house and secretly wondered

about the money it took to fix this house up. Taylor had told Jane about the Taylor's, Jason, and a man named Dickson that handled

the repair and finances as a wedding gift but she never thought they would get two new rooms, one extended room and a porch.

Finally Tommy took her to his and Taylor's bedroom where Taylor was napping. When Taylor's mother entered Taylor was

sleeping and not looking happy. When Jane looked at Tommy, Tommy just mouthed "Rough day" causing Jane to give a small nod

and to let Taylor sleep.

When they got downstairs Jane noticed Tommy had a baby monitor attached to his hip. "I see you're ready for the baby," Jane told

Tommy as he brought over fresh Earl Grey tea from the stove along with two cups. "They will be for the baby. Right now I'm

making sure Taylor has me whenever she needs me when I'm not working," Tommy told Taylor's mother making her raise and

eyebrow as Tommy poured the tea for his guest. "You really care for her don't you Thomas?" Jane asked as Tommy sat down.

"Yes ma'am I do. She, makes me happy. She's strong, smart, stubborn, and can be quite loving if given the opportunity. She is a

very special woman and if our child grows up to be just like her I'll be lucky," Tommy told Taylor's mother with a smile before

putting a single ice cube in the tea and stirring it. "What about your friends? I know all of Taylor's but you seem to have many more,

some quite famous," Jane asked Tommy curiously. Tommy could understand the curiosity that Taylor's mother was portraying.

When his son gets older he would want to be just as involved. "We grew up together. Jason is my best friend, Zack and Kim are

some of my best friends. Zack keeps everything loose, he is fun loving and smarter than he appears. Kimberly, Kimberly is beautiful

inside and out. I still love her, to this day; however that love is more of a brotherly love. I love Taylor, Kim and I will always be

close, but never like it was. Besides the way she shops there is no way I could handle that physically or financially," This caused a

small chuckle to escape Jane's mouth before she decided to ask another question. "So you and Mrs. Taylor were once lovers?"

Jane asked Tommy nicely. "In high school we were the most loved couple in the school. We loved each other dearly until she sent

me a letter from Florida saying she found another guy. Turns out the letter was bogus. Coach Schmitt hired a hand writing expert to

copy our handwritings because he didn't like any outside distractions for his gymnasts. We reconciled our friendship but by that time

she had moved on with Zack and I was slated to be shipped off to work with Anton on the island. We remain close friends, hell

Zack financed half on the house work while Joe pitched in for the other half. Kim and her niece Kira designed the nursery while

Rocky, Jason, and Joe did the family room. Kat, Tanya, and Aisha did our bedroom. I think Joe did the kitchen and David did the

porch," Tommy told Jane who was looking quite impressed on the joint effort of the group. It was a wonder that they all worked

together so well to create a mansion like this. "That is intriguing, but how come it looks so much bigger from the inside than the

outside?" Jane wondered as she took a sip of her tea. That was the moment Tommy realized it too, the kitchen and the living room

both looked bigger even though everything was in the exact same place it was before. "I don't know. I never really thought about it

before. It shouldn't be possible but it looks like it is. Our resident genius of the group is Billy Cranston, Head of the C.I.A. Next

time I get a chance I'll talk to him about it. He knows everything about everything. He'll know what's happening," Tommy told Jane

encouragingly. Jane just nodded to Tommy before asking the next question. "Have you thought of names for the baby?" Tommy just

smiled at the thought of his child and his child's name. "Jason David after my best friend and my brother. We agreed that the next

one is to be named after her friends and family," Tommy said proudly before taking another drink of his own tea. "So you have

decided on more?" Jane asked leaning forward. "Well first I got her this…" Tommy said reaching into his coat pocket and pulling

out a box. "Is that…" Jane asked wide eyed looking at the box. "I wanted to ask your permission first. Can I have your daughter's

hand in marriage," Tommy asked opening the box and showing a rather large diamond ring. The diamond was a beautiful sparkling

yellow that would mesmerize the eyes. "Thomas you make my daughter happy. I have never heard her as happy as she is with you.

I would love for her to marry you," Jane told Tommy with a large smile only matched by Tommy's own smile. "Now why were you

on that island?" Jane asked with an innocent smile. "Well, that in itself is a long, dangerous story," Tommy said as he began to

explain about the time he and Anton tried to create a real life Jurassic Park.

**Note: **_Oh fun. Don't forget to review and check out Charlie Haydon's new Star Wars Movie Story (Me Co -author) Dark Night, New Light. _


	6. Good Father, Bad Father

**Chapter Six: Good Father, Bad Father**

**Note: **_This Chapter is dedicated to Arwennicole. Although I know Nicole will probably never read this we have had several talks about bad, neglectful, abusive, and deadbeat parents from her stories. With that I have learned what I need to post this chapter. So Nicole, this chapter is for you hun._

**Note 2: **_Shout out to my buddy Ultimuus. Get well soon man._

Tommy and Jane were in the kitchen enjoying their morning coffee before Tommy went to the last day of work he would have in a

month since Taylor was due any minute. Taylor was still in bed lying on her back, her stomach had been upset all morning and she

had yet to tell anyone. She had gotten a call from her ex-husband a few days earlier with assurance that a group of Silver Guardians

had been dispatched to Reefside to ensure that if she went into labor that they would get to the hospital as quickly as possible

without being pulled over. According to Wesley Collins, Eric had been in anger management classes for the last eleven months and

was one month away from graduating. Taylor was thrilled to hear Eric was getting help and shocked to hear Eric apologize for the

way he had treated her during their union. It was a small gesture that had put her mind at ease. To know there would be no trouble

for her and Tommy was priceless to her at the moment, yet she felt that something still lingered in the background.

Later that day Tommy had just finished his lunch and was walking back to his class when his cell phone went off.

"Hello," Tommy said into the phone as he waited hoping it was his girlfriend.

"_Hello Tommy. It's Eric. I got a call from my guys; Jane is on route to the Reefside Memorial with Taylor. She her water _

_broke about five minutes ago. I'm waiting outside the school with my Silver Guardians SUV waiting on you. I can have you _

_there in five," _Eric told a stunned Tommy. Eric could tell Tommy was in shock by his lack of response to the statement.

"_OLIVER GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND MOVE!" _Eric yelled through the phone snapping Tommy back to

reality.

"Be right there," Tommy said quickly as he flipped off his phone off and running off to get his stuff.

Once they were on the road Tommy was hanging on for dear life trying to figure out how Eric kept the machine on the road. Tommy

finally looked over at Eric who was concentrating heavily on the road not even bothering to acknowledge Tommy was there. After a

little less than five minutes of high speed and as Tommy would put it suicidal driving, much praying that he would live to see his son,

and nearly having a heart attack Tommy was relieved when Eric slowed down and they pulled into the parking lot. Tommy would

have kissed the ground when he got out of the SUV if not for Taylor needing him. Instead Tommy found himself and Eric running

into the hospital and to Taylor.

When Eric and Tommy got to the room Taylor was she was whimpering in pain. Tommy quickly ran over and grasped Taylor's

hand while Eric took up guard outside the door.

After about ten minutes a woman in a business suit came to the door only to be stopped by Eric before she could enter. "Halt,

what's your business here?" Eric told the woman after stopping her with his arm. "And who may I ask are you?" The woman asked

back annoyed by the question and that Eric had stopped her. "Commander Eric Myers, Silver Guardians. My job is to stop anyone

not authorized by Doctor Oliver and Ms. Earhardt from entering this room. Now what is your business here?" Eric responded not

bothering to hide the irritation in his voice. "Well then, I guess I can go…" The woman said trying to push past to no avail. "There

are a select few allowed and I know everyone on the list. You are not on the list. Now tell me your business or I will have you

removed by security," Eric said in a voice that told the woman she was beaten. "I'm Agent Lopez from the Reefside Adoption

Agency. We got a call from a Mister John Earhardt saying his daughter and her boyfriend didn't want to be parents and didn't even

want to look at the baby. He said they would sign the papers without even reading about where the baby was going…" Agent

Lopez told Eric which made Eric nearly want to blow a gasket. "Well miss, I'm telling you now that Doctor Oliver and Miss

Earhardt are keeping the baby and are looking forward to more," Eric started through his teeth. "Well then I would have to inform

children's services because I do not believe a child should be left in the care of people who won't care for it," The woman informed

Eric a little too nicely. "Are you that stupid woman? Her father has been neglecting and making her life hell for the last year because

she got a divorce against his wishes. He hasn't talked to her since she informed him of the divorce and told her she would regret the

day she defied him," Eric told the woman which caused the agent to raise an eyebrow. "And I should believe you why? How would

you know this?" Agent Lopez asked feeling confident she had won the battle. "Because I'm Ms. Earhardt's ex-husband. I was

there when he said it. Now I suggest you leave, and I will have Doctor Oliver and Taylor's mother call you and discredit the man.

Then you can seek legal action against him. Also if you even think of calling Children's Services it will be your job and your agencies

income that suffers," Eric said with a cocky smirk. "Oh and how is that Commander?" Agent Lopez said now annoyed with the

man. "Doctor Oliver was Doctor Mercer's research partner and they remain close friends. Anton bought them a mini-van for the

baby seven months ago. From what I understand you can't afford to stay open without his yearly donations. I'm sure you don't

want to lose those. Ever come after these two again and your agency goes under," Eric told the woman before she slowly nodded

her head defeated and walked away.

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER I'M GOING TO KILLYOU, BRING YOU BACK, THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!" Taylor yelled

as her mother ran her fingers through Taylor's hair and Tommy rubbed her back as he grimaced while Taylor crushed his hand.

"Taylor the baby is crowning, you need to push," The doctor said which made Taylor take a huge breath and push as hard as she

could. "The head is out! One more big push!" The doctor called to Taylor as she had the nurse ready the clean blue towel for the

baby. "Tommy help," Taylor whimpered as if she couldn't do it alone. "Taylor you can do this one more push and we're parents. I

love you Taylor, I know you can do it," Tommy whispered in her ear before Taylor gave one last push. Seconds later the cord was

cut and a baby crying could be heard. Taylor was lying in the bed with her eyes closed letting her body fully relax for the first time in

hours.

After a few minutes the baby was clean and the nurse put the baby in his mother's arms. "Here he is Ms. Earhardt. A beautiful baby

boy," The nurse said as she placed the baby in Taylor's arms. Tommy who was still beside Taylor with a beaming smile took his

son's little hand and kissed Taylor's temple. Taylor then had her mother undo her top to begin feeding the baby for the first time.

**Note: **_Well that was fun. All nice and happy. But will the proud parents ever know how close they came to losing their baby?_


	7. Problems and Revolations

**Chapter 7: Problems and Revelations**

**Note: **_Wow, we are rapidly approaching the end of the story and there are only I think two chapters left after this one. This sets up the final couple chapters which will change the lives of ever ranger on Earth. _

It had been nearly eight months since baby Jason was born and three months since the Tommy, Taylor Wedding. Tommy, Taylor,

and Dickson were sitting in the Oliver family living room watching the Will Smith classic Independence Day when a knock was

heard at the door. When Taylor opened the door her mother embraced her. "It's over. I am now the Ex- Mrs. John Earheardt,"

Jane told Taylor as she was clutching to her daughter. "It's okay mom. You can stay in our guest room. Come in, there is someone I

think you should meet," Taylor told her mother before leading her into the living room.

When they got into the living room Tommy and Dickson were silent as they watched the movie. Tommy was sitting on the couch

while Dickson was nearly asleep in the recliner. "Mom, this is our friend Joe Dickson. Joe this is my mother Jane Potter," Taylor

introduced getting a small snore for her effort. Tommy let out a small chuckle while Jane stifled a laugh at the small snore. Taylor on

the other hand was annoyed with the situation. "Dear why didn't I meet him at the wedding?" Jane asked her daughter. "I had a

meeting on the day of the fitting, and during the wedding I was on assignment," Dickson said giving a small yawn and stretching his

limbs. "Are you in the military? Is that why you are on assignment?" Jane asked nicely. "I work for a top secret government agency

in charge of policing dangerous aliens here on planet earth," Dickson said to the women getting Tommy to explode into a fit of

laughter. "No, seriously I am military, General Joseph Dickson at your service ma'am," Dickson said extending his hand to the

older, Taylor looking woman. As Jane took his hand she had one more question to ask. "Aren't you awful young to be a General?"

Jane asked Dickson skeptically. "I'm forty-eight ma'am. I know I look young but, I guess that is part of my charm," Dickson told

the woman in front of him. "I bet your wife is a happy woman then," Jane said noticing the ring on Dickson's left hand. Jane wasn't

expecting to hear a sigh from one of the men responsible for fixing up her daughter's house. "My wife and unborn son were lost

over twenty years ago ma'am. Son died, wife is in a coma," Dickson told Jane getting a sad look from the group. Obviously none of

them knew of what the man in front of them. "How did they die?" Jane finally asked not liking how the situation was going while

putting her arms around her stomach. "That information is classified," Dickson told her getting a curious look from Tommy and an

outright pissed off look from Taylor. "Mom Tommy and I have an announcement and we think you need to sit down," Taylor said a

little too impatiant for Dickson or Tommy's liking.

Jane consented however before talking. "You're not pregnant again are you Taylor?" Jane asked almost giddy about another

grandchild. "No mom, Tommy and I only started having unprotected sex again this morning in the shower while Joe was fixing

breakfast," At Taylor's statement Tommy turned bright red and hid his face in his hands once again embarrassed while Jane and Joe

let out chuckles at Tommy's expense. "No mom, Tommy and I were Power Rangers. I was Yellow Eagle in Wild Force and

Tommy is known as Black Christmas," Jane was at first shocked by this revelation but then the look of shock was replaced with

one of curiosity before she turned to Tommy. "Black Christmas?" Jane asked causing Tommy to groan and hide his head between

his knees. "Tommy boy here was Original Green Dragon where he was limited in power by a morpher; then he was White Tiger

where he continually fought with his talking sword and flipped his Tiger Zord onto it's back during battle; then he was White Falcon

where he got cocky with a warrior priestess and was nearly killed; then there was Zeo Ranger Five, Red in which he thought it

would be fun to sit in a back room of the Power Chamber and do bad things with a certain busty Pink Ranger; then he was Red

Turbo where he was constantly arguing with his new mentor; finally there was Black Braccio from which he was made invisible,

fossilized, and put in a coma. Put the color's together you get the Black Christmas Tree Ranger," Dickson said which made the two

women burst out laughing and Tommy get a look of sheer horror written all over his face. "Ladies and gentleman! The Greatest

Ranger to ever live, Black Christmas Tommy Oliver!" Dickson announced in his best announcer's voice causing the women to laugh

even harder and leaving Tommy wanting to crawl into a whole and never come out.

After a few minutes Taylor composed herself before looking at Dickson. "Okay, your turn, spill," Taylor told Dickson sternly.

Dickson took his best military posture before answering. "General Joseph Dickson, registry 3941-BK-Alpha. Creator, Field

Commander, and Fleet Leader of the Black Knights Armada and Ground Forces. Our primary objective, Protect the Earth Realms.

Current Project, Psychotic Campaign which is gathering forces to defend my earth from a war. Why am I here, I'm on vacation,"

Dickson said getting a wide eyed response from the group. Dickson then sat down before continuing. "I come here because all my

friends are alive and well Taylor. In my realm my team is dead, Jason is dead, Kat's a widow her daughter fatherless, my daughter

is engaged, my parents are dead, My best friend's eldest son is dead, my wife is in a coma, my son is dead, my daughter's mother is

dead, My biological father is dead, my alliance is preparing for a war that is bound to leave much of the universe in ruins. I need a

break and so I come here where before now no one knew who I was or what my job is. Loss is part of our jobs. However even

we who live in war need a break," Dickson told the stunned people. Tommy was in shock at that fact Jason could be dead. Taylor

was proud she got her answers but a little upset at herself for prying. However everything was finally starting to hit Jane pretty hard

as to the combined company she was sharing and she started feeling completely overwhelmed. "Ms. Potter would you like some

tea? I stowed a box of Earl Gray in the cupboard when I came," Dickson asked kindly. "Yes please, that would be nice," Jane

responded with a smile. "Then we can all have tea and talk about how Tommy blew up an island!" Dickson chirped happily as he

waltzed into the kitchen leaving Tommy with a look of horror on his face yet again.

Later on after Tommy's embarrassment over tea and cookies Dickson was in the kitchen when Jane walked toward the kitchen

door to help. What she heard though was most troubling. "William, Billy said a month. Now is Genesis ready?" Dickson's voice

could be heard. "It is almost a month away. We will have it in orbit in twenty five days," The voice said back. "Now enjoy yourself.

It is your vacation, you shouldn't worry about work," The voice answered back. "My worry isn't for me. My worry is for the

rangers of this world and their families. Dickson out," Dickson told the person who obviously took that as an end of conversation

since she heard him once again beginning to clean. Jane decided she would tell the others after they were done cleaning and tell them

away from the General she was walking in to help.

**Note: **_It is coming down to the nitty gritty folks. Two chapters remain. Enjoy. _


	8. Genesis

**Chapter 8: Genesis**

**Note: **_I'm back. Not settled so my updates will be slow, but life is settling down a bit. This is my first chapter since the move and my stuff still isn't set up. So bare with me. Anyway here it is, the unveiling of a creation I am very proud of…__**Genesis**_

The next morning Dickson was up early and decided to make breakfast again for everyone. Fried eggs, bacon, potato cakes,

sausage links, milk, and orange juice were made and on the table when everyone decided to come down. Dickson knew

today, he would tell the group about the project that would ultimately take the rangers of Earth from their homes.

After breakfast everyone helped clean the kitchen and went into the living room to talk. Taylor was holding Jason and

bouncing him on her knee with Tommy beside her and Jane in the recliner when Dickson came in. "People, may I have your

attention please. It has come to my attention through a government agent that the European Alliance and several countries

in Asia are about three months away from declaring war on the United States," Dickson told the group causing silence in the

room. "What does that have to do with us?" Tommy finally asked getting a smack on his head from Taylor. "I'm an Air Force

Captain!" Taylor yelled obviously upset as she pulled Jason closer to her. "The joining countries want to use the rangers as

weapons against the enemies. Australia wants their two citizens; Katherine and Xander Bly are on their way here with their

families," Dickson told them waiting for the next questions. "What can we do? We won't fight, but we can't protect them,"

Tommy asked pulling Taylor and Jason closer to him. "I had Billy call in all the rangers, every one. You will leave Earth…"

Dickson said before getting cut off. "Where will we go?" Jane asked wrapping her arms around herself. "Here…" Dickson said

putting a device on the floor and pressing a button causing a hologram to appear. "…Genesis. The pinnacle of Black Knights

Teriforming technology," Dickson was satisfied with the looks of amazement on the faces of his friends. "Is that a floating

island?" Tommy asked as he tried to grasp the situation. "Genesis means the first, the perfect name for the state of the art,

first created space capable island. Its shield protects you not only from the vacuum of space but also from enemy attacks. The

engines have impulse and up to warp ten. If you want to land on a nice warm planet you can scan it from space and land it in

the water to relax the batteries," Dickson told the shocked group. "What about land? Is there areas for the kids to play like

there is here?" Taylor asked as she continued hugging her son. "Yes, there are several small cities. I will explain their names

over time. There is one for learning, leadership, spiritual, nature, science, and more. Every city has a distinction, and then

there is a special area in the middle of the island for living. I have already sent schematics to Billy, Justin, and T.J so they can

prepare to keep maintenance on the city. In case of intruders there is a battalion of droids that you can send images of

intruders to and orders on how to take care of them whether it is imprisonment or execution. They can not be destroyed but

they are susceptible to a plasma burst," Dickson explained proudly. "What about food?" Jane asked worried. "You can grow

vegetables or you can use the replicators that are programmed with any food on Earth, as well as most foods from around

the galaxy," Dickson explained to Taylor's mother. "What about health care?" Taylor asked stroking her son's hair. "Well Aisha

is a vet for any pets and I believe Alyssa is the pediatrician. For adults or surgeries there are medical droids that will listen to

the orders of other doctors," Dickson explained with a smile as he looked at the now sleeping. The next statement that was

made however no one was expecting. "I always wonder if my son would look that cute at that age," This statement caught

everyone off guard. "I think we should finish this later," With that Dickson left the room and went back to the futon in the

game room from which he slept the previous night leaving everyone else to wonder about what brought on the thought of

Dickson's son, as well as there own future on the floating island that was currently a hologram in the middle of the Oliver

living room floor.

**Note: **_This is the first chapter I have written since my move. I hope that when I post this it will bring light to the situation. One chapter left! Yay!_


	9. Follow Your Heart

**Chapter 9: Follow Your Heart**

**Note:**_ Well people this has been a fun story and I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you all my reviewers who stuck with me even through my layoff with the personal issues and even those of you who didn't know and thought I had abandoned you. Please enjoy _

_**Reefside**_

It had been a rough month for the Power Rangers and their families. However joining the Genesis Project would save their

families and with the revelation a few days ago that Taylor Oliver was pregnant again it only made the situation

that more desperate for the fourteen generations of rangers and their families. For now all fourteen generations and their

families were at the Oliver home drinking and enjoying their final hours on Earth. Dickson had flooded the Oliver property with

alcohol and pizza while Tommy, Jason, and Rocky were grilling hamburgers, bratwursts, and hot dogs.

After dinner the group loaded up the transport ship Dickson had provided with the rest of their things and spent the rest of

their day drinking from the two remaining kegs and reflecting back on the home they were about to leave.

Minutes before the group was set to get on the ship the President of the United States' convoy was pulling into a secluded

area in the woods and up to the Oliver family home. When the convoy arrived they saw a group toasting with beer and

decided it was a good time to recruit the group. President Kinsey stepped out of the limo and walked over to Tommy. "Mr.

Oliver, I am President Kinsey." The President said shaking Tommy's hand. "I would like to ask for your assistance in the

upcoming conflict, as well as any other ranger." The president told Tommy in a tone that suggests that it was a non-negotiable

proposal. "Well it's an honor to meet who very well could be the last U.S president but on behalf of every ranger here I have

to decline. We were not given the power to fight wars against humans that are created to obtain personal gain as you have.

Therefore we are leaving the planet and letting you fight out your own differences. We will return if you ever do." Tommy told

the president. "Let me remind you that your wife is a part of the United States Air Force and under my direct command. She

isn't leaving, isn't that right Captain." Kinsey stated smugly as he looked toward Taylor who held their son. Taylor stepped

forward patting Tommy on the shoulder. "With no due respect sir I need to follow my heart. Tell your generals that Captain

Oliver is pregnant and won't be returning to duty." Taylor told Kinsey. Kinsey was at this point outraged and decided it was

time to take drastic measures. "Gentlemen, dray your guns and if one ranger attempts to leave, shoot them." Kinsey told his

bodyguards. However the guards weren't the only ones to draw guns. Every Ranger drew the blasters their team used when

they were on duty. Kinsey was shocked that the rangers would pull weapons on them and even more shocked at what was

said next. "Rangers, back up to the transport slowly, if one of those guards make a move, kill them all. You've lost Kinsey, if

you value your life I would tell my officers to stand down." Kinsey knew by the tone of Jason's voice and the rangers moving

that he had indeed lost. He ordered his five guards to lower their weapons, conceding defeat.

With that the rangers turned around with their children and spouses and went out back where they boarded the gigantic

transport ship, leaving behind a planet they had saved for nearly twenty years that were hell bent on destroying themselves.

The rangers couldn't help but feel that they had failed somehow in their efforts to help their home planet. However next stop

for them, their history and the powers they were taking was Genesis and for the Astro Rangers KO-35. In a final act of

defiance the transport ship armed it's lasers down destroying the old Oliver home, and it's ranger secrets.

_**The End**_

**Note: **_Thank you again to all my gorgeous reviewers. You are all beautiful. Thank you for your support during my first ever comedy type story. Hopefuly you can now expect more frequent updates from Reflections which I'm sure you will all be grateful. _


End file.
